The present invention is directed to the use of polycondensation products produced by the condensation of acrolein and formaldehyde in a molar ratio between 1:1 and 1:10 in aqueous or aqueous-organic medium in the presence of a basic catalyst for the elimination of hydrogen sulfide and iron sulfides present in aqueous systems.
It is already known to use acrolein to deodorize aqueous systems by the removal of hydrogen sulfide and by the combined effect with carbon dioxide to prevent or to hold as small as possible the corrosion on metals by acidic gases. It is true that the effectiveness of the acrolein is good. However, its use also has considerable disadvantages, above all because of its extraordinarily pungent odor even in the smallest concentration and because of its low flash point. Also there are moderate difficulties in homogeneously distributing small amounts of acrolein in a short period of time in water although acrolein is soluble in water to the extent of about 18%.